Fase Eén
by Avana65
Summary: Wie is in Merlijns naam die zwangere vrouw die de Wemelbruiloft komt verstoren? Korte one-shot, geschreven voor een wedstrijd op Dreuzels. Hermelien/bekende personage die pas aan het eind onthult wordt ;


**Korte inhoud/omschrijving:** Wie is in Merlijns naam die zwangere vrouw die de Wemelbruiloft komt verstoren?

**A/N:** Geschreven voor een wedstrijd op , waarbij de eerste drie zinnen gegeven werden.

* * *

><p><strong>Fase één<strong>

Ik had mijn haar rood geverfd. Helderrood, als het lichteffect van een mislukte Expelliarmusspreuk. Dat past beter bij mijn huid dan donkerrood en bovendien haat ik de deprimerende kleuren van de herfst. Met 'mijn huid' bedoelde ik natuurlijk deze huidige vorm. Er was geen sprake van dat ik mijn eigen haren zou blootstellen aan een dergelijke barbaarse methode, natuurlijke ingrediënten of niet. De verbeterde Wisseldrankversie belooft vier keer zo lang te werken; genoeg om de haren, die oorspronkelijk de kleur hadden van het stro rond Hagrids hut, te verven en mijn missie te volbrengen.

Rondkijkend, merkte ik dat mijn haren zich met de rest van het gezelschap mengde als een goed versneden wijn. Het soort wijn dat waarschijnlijk geopend zou worden als de smaakpupillen van de bruiloftsgasten na een paar glazen elfenwijn verdoofd zouden zijn. Alleen al om die reden moest ik slagen, dacht ik, gruwend bij het idee van zulke inferieure wijn.

Mijn neiging om een situatie van bijtend commentaar te voorzien, moest ik helaas in bedwang houden. Ik mocht pas de aandacht op me vestigen als de tijd rijp was. Een steelse blik op het bollende buikje dat de stof van mijn crèmekleurig gewaad strak trok, liet me weten dat de Schoneschijnbetovering nog steeds werkzaam was.

Het geluid in de witte tent zwol aan toen de familie van de bruidegom hun plaats innam op de eerste rij. Ik herkende de Drakentemmer, en de oudste Wemel die met de Glamorgana van Beauxbatons was getrouwd. De bruidegom negeerde ik omdat ik bang was dat zelfs mijn rode haar de aandacht niet zou afleiden van de gevoelens die ik dan zou uitstralen. De komst van de familie Potter, een dreumes tussen hen in, ging vergezeld van bewonderend gemompel. Ik moest moeite doen om mijn uitdrukking neutraal te houden.

Het witte tentdoek wapperde als gevolg van een mild lentebriesje en weerkaatste de muziek die zich plotseling van alle kanten aan me opdrong. Ik beet op de binnenkant van mijn onderlip. Nog even geduld, maande ik mezelf.

Bewonderende kreten kondigden de binnenkomst van de bruid aan. De lange, scherpe nagels van mijn geleende lichaam boorden zich in mijn handpalmen, maar ik voelde ze niet. In een stijlvol wit gewaad schreed Hermelien Griffel over de scharlakenrode loper en voegde zich bij haar zenuwachtig ogende bruidegom.

Na wat een eeuwigheid leek, kwam het moment waarop ik mijn lichaam en haren had voorbereid.

'…die tegen dit huwelijk is, laat hen dan nu spreken of anders voor eeuwig zwijgen.'

De glimlach die rond de mond van de oude tovenaar speelde, stierf plotseling toen ik opstond en opzij stapte naar het midden van het gangpad. Ik zweeg een moment terwijl de één na de andere gast zich naar me omdraaide. Ik zwaaide mijn helderrode lokken over mijn schouder, kromde mijn rug om de crèmekleurige zwelling bij mijn buik te benadrukken en verhief mijn stem.

'Ik ben tegen dit huwelijk!' krijste ik en inwendig genoot ik van de hysterie in mijn stem en de geschokte gezichten om me heen. 'Ronald Virus Wemel! Je had beloofd dat je bij haar weg zou gaan en dat je voor mij en ons kind zou zorgen!'

Het is lastiger een gezicht in de plooi te houden als je er niet echt bekend mee bent, maar ik slaagde er vrij goed in. Natuurlijk was ieders aandacht op het echtpaar gericht tegen de tijd dat de laatste woorden mijn helderrode lippen hadden verlaten. Tijdens de kakofonie die losbarstte, besloot ik te vertrekken, voor de Wisseldrank en de Schoneschijnbetovering zouden verdwijnen als Fanieljes ijs op een zomermiddag.

Het laatste wat ik zag toen ik Verdwijnselde, was de hand van Hermelien Griffel die de wang van Ron Wemel striemde.

Ik kende dat gevoel, maar had geen medelijden!

o~0~O~0~o

In de spiegel van mijn kledingkast zag ik hoe mijn lichaam langzaam maar zeker zijn eigen vorm weer aannam. Hoe het helderrode haar korter werd en zilverblond, en hoe het schijnbaar zwangere buikje verdween. Ik zuchtte opgelucht toen mijn mannelijke anatomie zich herstelde en ik in mijn eigen grijze ogen staarde. Fase één was voltooid.

Hermelien Griffel zou van mij zijn!

o~0~EINDE~0~o


End file.
